


Stimulate: (verb) raise levels of physiological or nervous activity

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Sidney wants to try something new in the bedroom.





	Stimulate: (verb) raise levels of physiological or nervous activity

**Author's Note:**

> Dead dove: do not eat. 
> 
> I had a hell of a time editing this because large parts of it just wouldn't sit right, maybe because I was wicked drunk off non-stop alcohol on a 10 hour train ride and was using my cursed tablet? Who can say?
> 
> If you want to be technical this exists in the same universe as [Dropping like the grains in an hourglass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6474247) but as these are also not at all related I din't feel the need to group them. 
> 
> When someone goes out of their way to comment on something old or someone tells you they remember you it gives you that little burst of motivation ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

The scene started long before Geno even got home. 

Sidney paced through the house in his sweats, shirtless as he drifted through puddles of sunlight, bare feet barely making a sound. The dog trotted behind him for a bit but gave up on that after Sidney did nothing interesting, retreating instead to his bed and a well-loved chew toy. Sidney made one more lap around the house before stopping at the base of the stairs. 

The hallway was still, the barely-there hum of the central air battling against the summer heat. 

Sidney’s pulse picked up a little, face flushing as he rocked his feet onto his toes. 

Their bedroom was the typical state the day before the weekly cleaning service came in. An array of clothes that didn’t quite make the hamper, Geno’s garish shirts and sweaty work-out gear mixed with solid colour cotton polos and Sidney’s own sweat-soaked kit from this morning. Sheets and the duvet were haphazardly pushed aside revealing the smooth fitted sheet. 

Sidney moved to the room across the hall, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he went. 

They didn’t use the play-room that often. Sidney wasn’t a fan of dramatic theatrics and Geno didn’t seem to care either way. There were hooks drilled into the studs and heavier duty hooks embedded into the cross beams of the ceiling. The swing was still hanging where they had used it last, cleaned but left out. Geno with one wrist tied to his ankle, so Sidney could hold him open easily, the swing the perfect height for him to slide inside. 

Most of the stuff was positional, wedges of different sizes and heights to help ease strain from holding difficult positions. Sidney had fold memories of all of them. 

His fantasy hadn’t extended far enough to encompass where they would do this. When Sidney had brought it up Geno had been confused, Sidney explaining around concepts until there was enough of Geno’s vocabulary to get the idea across – _sounding_. Then Geno had only looked intrigued. As always, Geno consented and offered no suggestions of his own, preferring to leave all the planning to Sidney. 

Still, bedroom versus play-room? 

Sidney went to go grab his ropes. He was certain that he had the play planned. Geno would trust and follow his lead when the time came.

\--

“Eat a light supper.” Sidney spoke mildly, none of the snap of a whip in his voice the way some people had tried before. 

Geno smiled into the pan he was stirring. “You have a plan?”

Sidney shrugged from his position cutting up vegetables for the salad. “You know I do.” 

Geno licked his lips. Sidney could make him jittery with anticipation like no other. The words themselves were usually bland something like ‘come home early’, or ‘shower thoroughly tonight’, leaving him devastated all the same. Sometimes he’d catch Geno around the breakfast nook, hand tight around his wrist, kiss pressed against his exposed shoulder and the same simple promise of something to come. At least tonight probably wouldn’t drag he just needed to agree to be patient for a bit. 

Geno realized early in their relationship that Sidney got off on him choosing to obey while Sidney slowly took away his choices. It wasn’t in his nature to obey blindly, he wasn’t easy, but there was a thrill to doing what Sidney wanted. 

Sidney continued to chop vegetables rhythmically, carrots being cut into perfect matchsticks without a pause. He didn’t expand on that thought, Geno knew better than to ask. 

“Is the sauce almost done?” 

Geno looked down into the softly bubbling pot, thick chunks of sausage and onion. “Yeah.” Probably, he had lost track. Sidney just hummed in response, maybe a little distracted himself? Geno swallowed, he peered at Sidney out of the corner of his eye. Sidney caught him almost immediately, giving him a small amused smile. He was an adult and a menace on the ice, but the best way to explain that moment was that his heart gave a weak little flutter. 

“Love you.” Geno sighed, he was completely unable to hold the words behind his teeth. Sidney’s smile grew, eyes crinkling. 

“You too. Sap.” 

Geno huffed, long suffering. Sidney touched his wrist as he reached past him to grab the salad spinner sitting in the sink. 

When the food was done they took it to the breakfast bar rather than try and excavate the dinner table. Sidney with a large bowl of pasta and sauce, Geno with half the usual portion. Geno gave into the urge to touch, hooking his ankle around Sidney’s foot while they ate. Sidney didn’t acknowledge it but he didn’t refuse it either. 

“Please clean up, I’ll meet you in the den.” 

Geno considering giving Sidney shit for making him clean but decided at the last moment to just do it. Sidney ignored him as he padded away, ass looking fantastic in his lounge pants. 

Left overs went into one big container, he looked at the portion sized ones briefly before deciding that was too much work. Pot into the sink. Dishes were rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher. Cutting board and knives were next, counter given a cursory wipe down. That should have given Sidney enough time to do whatever it was he wanted to do. 

Sidney sat shirtless in the corner of the large couch a fleece blanket down over the leather, his legs splayed drawing Geno’s eyes immediately to the bulge of his soft cock. Sidney was so much to look at “Undress and come here.”

Geno grabbed his shirt by the back and pulled it off, flexing a little more than was probably necessary. When his head popped out the other end Sidney was watching him, eyes trailing down from his shoulders. Geno wiggled his hips a little to help his jeans drop, leaving him in his stretchy boxers. He hooked his thumb into his boxers, peeling down the hem just enough to expose the sharp cut of his hips bones and the smooth skin where he’d waxed just a few days ago. 

Rather than complain about him being a tease Sidney continued to watch him, every time Geno glanced up Sidney was staring at him. He shifted his weight to the other leg, pulling down that edge of his boxers too, not quite far enough to pull his dick out but close. He did a half turn, letting his boxers roll down so the band was snug under his ass exposing pale skin and his sharp tan lines. It was just a matter of pushing them down a bit and they dropped to the ground letting Geno step out of them. 

Sidney looked from his feet all the way up in a slow drag. His heart thumped hard in his chest. 

“Come here.” 

Geno stepped lightly around the couch, coming to stand before Sidney. Sidney had his head tipped back to maintain eye contact. Sidney looked focused, intent. The huge part of Geno that was a mirror of everything that Sidney was ached. A sudden and sharp tug of anticipation in his stomach. 

"Where?" 

Sidney pat the space between his legs. He probably wouldn’t fit if he was facing Sidney so maybe he wanted him to sit the other way? Geno lowered himself into the cradle of Sidney’s arms and knees, slipping down so he was able to rest his head on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“Anything feel tight or hurt?” Sidney asked, voice steady against his skin where Sidney pressed a small sweet kiss against his hair line. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

Skin against skin felt good, a primal human urge to stay close. Sidney was solid, a wall against his back, thick legs bracing him from the sides. Geno rest his palms on Sidney’s thighs, letting to heat of him skin in. 

Sidney’s hands started at his knees, massaging and squeezing rhythmically while Geno slowly melted. He gave one quick pinch to the inside of Geno’s thigh that draw a sharp sound from him. Not enough to really hurt, just enough to keep him from being distracted while Sidney systematically groped him. Up across his stomach and ribs, Sidney’s nails digging in briefly over his pecs. A quick hello to his whole body, toes flexing into the cushions as Sidney’s fingers plucked at his nipples. 

Square hand, thick fingers two of them pushed into his mouth, and Geno let his jaw go slack so Sidney could play with his tongue too. The other hand rested gently around his neck, thumb and fingers spanning his throat possessively. Sidney was breathing steady near his ear, he was still soft against the small of Geno’s back. He bit gently at Sidney’s fingers and they curled against his tongue. 

“Behave.” Sidney admonished, pulling his wet fingers out. Just slick enough that when Sidney wrapped his hand around his dick there was a little slide. Geno grunted, stomach clenching but held immobile by that gentle hand around his neck. 

Sidney’s hand was almost as familiar around his dick as his own. Callous from lifting weights lining the tops of his palms, barely rough enough to feel. Slick pressure as Sidney jacked him skillfully. 

“Feel good?” Sidney must have been watching, his chin hooked around his shoulder. Geno looked down too, his own long body and Sidney’s knees. Sidney’s dark hand against the pink of his cock. He wasn’t stiff yet, the foreskin slipping as Sidney continued to play with his dick. 

“Good.” Geno grunted. Like this he could watch himself get hard, feedback loop making his breathing speed up and his face flush. 

“I love your cock.” Sidney said, sounding almost dreamy. Geno bit out a laugh. 

“I think it love you too. Always so good.”

Sidney’s grip tightened for a moment before he let go, hand reaching down to cup his balls. Geno rubbed his hands over Sidney’s thighs, feeling the hair with an against the grain to keep himself from thrusting up into Sidney’s hands. 

All of a sudden the fingers toying with his balls were gone. Sidney’s hands pet over his abdomen, rubbing up to his ribs and back down again. Geno’s dick hard against his thigh. 

“Sit up.” 

Geno pulled himself up so he wasn’t slouching anymore, missing the too-hot press of Sidney’s chest against his back. The next bit was a test of patience, there was nothing sexy about the way that Sidney’s hands guided him through shoulder stretches. If he didn’t have a boner it would be any other day with the physio. 

“Feel okay?” 

“Yes Sid.” Geno tried not to sound like he was rolling his eyes. Given the frosty silence he probably didn’t manage it. 

Rather than have the same old spat Sidney let the topic drop with sweeping strokes of his palms over Geno’s shoulders and down over his biceps. 

“Up, up.” 

Geno stood, Sidney following him too-close and crowding him towards the stairs. At the top landing Sidney tugged on his elbow, turning him so they were face to face. Sidney’s hands cupped his face and tilting his face down for a kiss while Geno’s hands settled on his ass for a grope. Sidney’s tongue leisurely fucked into his mouth, Sidney’s hands in his hair. He was everything for long stretches of time, Geno wasn’t even breathing just wallowing in sensation. The taste of Sidney, the smell of him, just how warm and solid he was. Like a fucking mountain. 

Minutes, maybe hours, later Sidney bit at his lip sharply and Geno groaned, licking at it around Sidney’s tongue to sooth the sting. Sidney broke the kiss with a series of chaste kisses to the corner of Geno’s mouth, moving when Geno tried to turn into them. Sidney took at step back, putting too much distance between them. 

“Come on.” Sidney reached for Geno but Geno was already there, hand outstretched so Sidney could wrap his fingers around his wrist, “the usual rules okay babe?” 

“Yeah,” 

Sidney’s grip hand tugged him towards the bedroom. He didn’t resist. 

Geno peered around the room curiously, it was still their bedroom but the bed had been stripped down to the fitted sheet, lengths of coiled black rope at the foot of the bed and one of the smaller wedge shaped pillows. No hint of whatever Sidney had planned then. 

Geno licked his dry lips. His dick gave a little bob with the tightening of his stomach. When he was able to tear his eyes away from the bed he found Sidney watching him. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” 

Geno moved without questioning it. This also was part of the routine. Before Sidney he never had the patience for elaborate bondage. With Sidney everything was different, he was a force of nature unlike anything else. 

If he wasn’t already hard Geno would have got all the way there just watching Sidney run the ropes through his hands. Sense memory kicked in hard leaving him aching and impatient. Sidney pulled out different lengths and ran them through his fingers too remove any tangles. Geno shivered. 

He lifted his arms when Sidney touched them, pushing his chest out so Sidney could pass it behind his back. Sidney has done this countless times and somewhere in the middle Geno always lost track of how many loops and twists that was. Single black rope being weaved and knotted around him until it circled his chest, Sidney tucking his fingers here and there to test tension as he worked. Sidney’s face was intent, clear in a way it only got like this. 

Sidney enjoyed this, clear from the reverent ways his fingers plucked at the ropes, rubbed over Geno’s nipples occasionally, the knots around his chest isolating his pecs until it looked like he had small tits with blushing pink nipples. His arms remained free from the harness as Sidney finished the last knot around his ribs. 

When he was done Sidney gave Geno a few moments to breathe deep, check the way moving felt now that he was constricted. 

“Next?” Geno look at Sidney through his lashes, there were still three lengths of rope sitting on the foot of the bed. 

Sidney gave him a fond look. “In the middle of the bed, arms up please.” 

Pulling his arms up shifted the way the chest harness moved, ropes creating pressure around his ribs. Sidney watched him move, eyes sharp and focused, barely breathing. Geno arched his back up a little, pushing a little further into the stretch. Sidney moved quickly and all at once, pulling Geno up the bed a few inches by hoisting the harness. Sidney also bit the yelp off his lips, leaving Geno with his breath stuttering and his lips burning. 

Next were the hands. Sidney sat on his chest, half hard dick swaying temptingly in front of Geno’s face. The soft head was peeking out at him. Geno’s mouth flooded with saliva and he swallowed hard. Sidney’s dick would stretch his mouth wide, the head butting against his throat while Geno struggled to swallow him down, every ounce of him focused on not choking while he couldn’t use his hands. 

Sidney caught his wrists together, arms extended as high as they would go comfortably. Black rope caught in an infinity loop, winding in and out of his wrists giving enough slack that it didn’t pull his shoulders but not enough that Geno could move. 

It was less about being forced to hold still, that didn’t really do a lot for Geno, and more about how much Sidney enjoyed this. With every loop Sidney seemed to settle into his skin, calm and confident. His dick was hard now, rubbing against the rope on Geno’s chest. Geno had to bite his lip against desperate whimper. 

The third rope created a loop between Geno’s arms and the decorative backing of the bed. Again there was just enough tension to keep him in place. Geno wiggled and tugged his wrists a little, just to show he was comfortable so Sidney could move on. 

Sidney crawled down his body so he was straddling one of Geno’s legs. 

“Your legs.” Sidney sighed to himself with a half-smile. He ran his hand from ankle to the crease of his thigh. “Spread.” Sidney murmured, and Geno let his thighs fall wide exposing himself to Sidney, chest held open by ropes and legs held by Sidney’s hands. 

“Sid.” Geno whined, wiggling his toes. 

“Hush.” Sidney reached for the last rope. 

This rope went around his thigh a number of times creating a cuff that spread the pressure across his skin. This was attached to the other end of the rope looping around his ankle. 

Sidney stepped back to look at his work. Geno all trussed up on the bed, wrists tied together at the head of the bed, looped through the headboard. One leg spread and tied bent so he couldn’t hide his ass if he tried, the other the only free limb. 

Geno tried to move, pulling and pushing within the limits of his confines, and barely found any slack. Nothing pinched or hurt but he was immobile at every knot. 

“You look really good G.” 

Geno flushed. “Like to tie me up. You think I go?” 

Sidney gave him a sharp smile. “You like me too much.” 

Geno couldn’t shrug but he did his best approximation of it anyways. “Would like it more if you touched me.” 

Sidney took a single finger and ran it up the underside of his dick from root to tip. Geno jerked, squirming in his bonds. 

Geno was already breathing hard, dick flush with his stomach. When Sidney got this way, looked at him just right it made Geno want to drop to his knees, give everything to him. Even now, tied down as he was Geno was desperate for Sidney’s hands, his mouth, anything on him. 

“Be patient.” Sidney admonished and Geno groaned, letting his head fall back.

Rough hands ran up his free leg, holding his hips for a moment. Sidney slid the wedge under him so it was easier for his legs to spread wide, tilted up. Every bit of him was there for Sidney’s pleasure. 

“Don’t move.” 

“Ha. Funny.” Geno groaned. 

Sidney walked over to the dresser, Geno hadn’t noticed the lube and the plug up there before. He grabbed both, and a leather case, closed with a string. He was curious but Sidney wouldn’t appreciate him asking until he was ready to reveal himself. Still, he wanted to know. By the time Sidney had returned to his side Geno had convinced himself that it didn’t matter what it was, Sidney would use it on him. His only job was to let it happen. 

“We are going to try something new,” Sidney calmly slicked two fingers and slid them into Geno’s ass, pushing past resistance until his palm was flush with his tail bone. Geno shouted, the stretch was a lot all at once, Sidney’s thick finger prying him open and sending a shock through his whole body. Geno clenched down making Sidney feel huge in him, flare of sensation a weak echo of the rough slide in. 

“Do this all the time.” Geno groaned. Sidney began fucking him with his fingers slowly. “Nothing new.” 

Sidney smiled at him, there was no warning, three fingers sliding into his ass in time with a harsh pinch to his exposed inner thigh. Geno tried to curl in on himself, close his legs to stave off the wave of conflicting sensation but the sheer bulk of Sidney’s shoulders stopped him. 

Pain wasn’t the right word. There was a bit of a sting from the pinch, but Sidney’s fingers stuffing him too full was like stretching out a sore muscle, it was uncomfortable but it was also exactly what he wanted. Geno was an ass-man, his hole hardwired to the pleasure centers in his brain bypassing his dick entirely. He’d come on Sidney’s fingers before, worked over until his drooling dick finally burst coming his brains out. Sidney didn’t mind getting fucked but he never lost it the way Geno did. Sidney was the type to take any advantage to secure a W. 

“As I said, we are going to try something different so I am going to want a bit more input from you.” Sidney’s free hand rubbed across his hip bone. 

“Okay okay.” Geno groaned. Pinned by Sidney’s ropes as he was he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take being fingered agonizingly slowly. 

Sidney shifted so he could press his thumb into Geno’s mouth fingers splayed across his cheek so he was full from both ends. “Good.” Geno sucked on his thumb delicately, tonguing at the tip coyly. 

He was flushed and hard, Sidney bringing him to the point where he was getting desperate for whatever Sidney wanted to do to him next. All tied down and spread open, impaled on his thick fingers. Geno moaned around his mouthful, Sindney’s fingers pressed as deep as they could reach. 

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, thick but not deep enough, a smooth thrust in and slow drag out teasing him with little shocks of pleasure but no where enough to bring him off. Before he could complain about it Sidney took his thumb out and instead shoved two fingers in his mouth effecting gagging him. Too much to swallow around, mouth flooding with saliva until it felt like it was going to drip from the corners of his mouth. 

“You always look so good like this.” Sidney was looking at him like he’d never seen Geno like this before. Despite himself Geno felt his ears flush, shy in a way only Sidney could make him feel. “I want you to stay like this a bit longer, let me enjoy myself. Can you do that?”

Geno was going to start begging to get fucked if Sidney kept up his leisurely pace. He nodded, moan muffled by Sidney’s fingers. 

Geno’s thought scattered, focused instead on the little details, friction ridges on Sidney’s fingers against his tongue. The tickle of saliva against his face. Little jolts as Sidney twisted his fingers inside of him. It was stay in the moment or beg for more and Sidney didn’t’ want that right now. 

It was probably close to eternity suspended between Sidney’s hands until he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, wiping them off on Geno’s cheek, then again on his stomach. His fingers came out of his ass next leaving him feeling too open, his body had adjusted to being fucked and being without was a physical ache. 

“There, you did good.” 

Geno smiled with lips that stung, swollen from being caught between his teeth and Sidney’s hand. Sidney dipped down to kiss him quick and sweet. Geno watched him snag the towel he left at the foot of the bed to wipe his hands off.

"I'm going to put this in because I know you prefer to be full. You took my fingers so well.” 

Geno moaned, unable to really tilt himself up the way he wanted to, couldn’t beg with his body more than he already was. “Yes.” He groaned, wanting the stretch and flashes of pleasure that came with keeping something inside of him.

Sidney worked the plug into him without teasing. The bulbous head pushing inside of him in a sudden flare, settling inside him with a weighty pressure. Sidney patted the flared base fondly, this jolted the whole thing inside of him and Geno hissed. 

“Comfortable?”

Geno hummed. 

“Speak.” 

“Yes.”

Being caught exactly where Sidney wanted him was Geno’s favourite place to be. Sidney’s covetous gaze sparked off something inside of him lighting a fire that threatened to burn him up entirely. 

The leather case unrolled with a slap. Whatever was in the case was just on the other side of Geno’s frog-tied leg where he couldn’t see it. Sidney paused over it, sly little smile on his face.

“I’m going to put this in your dick.” 

It took the words long moments to register. He had to blink, look at the object in Sidney’s hands again. It hadn’t really registered the first time not when he was too busy translating. The silver rod was long and thin, alarmingly long if not very thick. Geno couldn’t really imagine what it would be like slipping inside of him, Sidney finding new holes to fuck him. 

“Geno.” 

“Yes.” He nodded, wiggling in his restraints surprised when he remembered why he couldn’t move. “Please.” 

Sidney sat between his thighs, Geno’s free leg curling around him easily. Sidney gave him a small smile, running his hands down his thighs in a quick hello. 

“I tried this myself while you were in a gym a week ago.” Sidney said lowly. “I got off so hard thinking about doing this to you.” 

Geno moaned, head tossed back between his bound arms. “Sid.” 

Sidney wrapped a big warm hand around his dick giving it a loose stroke. 

From behind his knee Sidney produced a single packet of lube. He tore it open and slathered it all over the head of Geno’s dick. The little hole at the top was wet, looking too small and almost vulnerable as Sidney rubbed the lube into it with his thumb. He’d never thought any part of his dick was small, but he had also never though about shoving anything inside his dick before. 

Geno swallowed, he was alight with anticipation and apprehension all the same. His stomach twisted on itself, pulse hammering in his trapped limbs. Sidney would take care of him. 

Geno closed his eyes, couldn’t watch the tip of the metal rod resting there. His cock looked naked and exposed, hard and there just for Sidney to toy with. 

Geno groaned as it slipped inside. A slight sting and an acute feeling of being stretched, his insides moving to accommodate what Sidney wanted from him. “Fuck,” he cursed, head tossed back. 

The metal rod slipped a bit deeper, sting fading leaving him to focus just on the sensation of being fucked, stretched out. It was full, and at the same time like a hand on his dick. Geno gasped, eyes pressed tight and breathing hard. 

“Want more?” 

Sidney’s voice made goosebumps rise across his arms and legs, nipples hard and tight. Did he want more? Geno moaned, words robbed by Sidney’s hand curling around the base of his dick with his free hand, rubbing at the loose skin of his balls. 

“Yes.” 

The metal rod slipped a little deeper and pulled out again, slick coolness of more lube before it pressed a bit further into him. It seemed to go on and on, fucking him deeper and deeper. 

“Open your eyes.”

He pried one eye open, Sidney looming over him and watching him. He was flushed, blush riding high on his cheeks and down his chest. 

One wide hand was wrapped loosely around his dick holding it in place so gravity could help the rod sit in his cock perfectly. The end stuck out of his dick, clearly disappearing inside of him. The head was wet with lube, shining in the low lighting flushed pink. Geno’s stomach clenched, hard dick bobbing in Sidney’s hand. He couldn’t focus on anything but Sidney’s fingers fucking him gently. He only pulled it a little before letting it fall back into place but that was enough to have Geno cursing and begging. 

Sidney wrapped his hand around his cock giving it a squeeze and Geno shouted toes curling. Pressure spiked suddenly, his breath stuttered in his chest. He was leaking all over them both, fat drops of precome siding down the side of his cock. Sidney’s thumb ran firmly over the ridge just under the head of his cock. 

Geno closed his eyes, mouth working soundlessly. 

“Tell me how it feels.” 

Geno moaned high and desperate tugging at his bound arms. He wouldn’t have been able to explain this in Russian let alone in the English words that kept slipping when he tried to grasp them. Being broken apart and trusting Sidney to do it. 

“Good. More.” 

“Is that the best you have?” 

Geno couldn’t even glare at Sidney, every shift of his fingers set off an earthquake in his chest. His dick had never felt so full and exquisitely tender before. Every sensation came doubled-- inside and out. 

“ _Sidney_. Please. So much.” 

He was going to come this way, twisted inside out. He didn’t know if he could come with the metal stuffed in his dick or not but he was a couple of moments away from finding out. Sidney stopped stroking him, just fucking him with the sound shallowly and Geno sobbed right on the edge but the wrong sensation to push him over. 

“Sorry, I want to watch you a bit more.” 

“Yes.” Geno gasped. That was what Sidney wanted. Exposed and helpless, Sidney used the hand not holding the base of the rod to cup his balls, rolling them in his hands. Even that was enough to shock him, whole body twitching and toes curling. 

“Your dick just looks so good like this, you’re so hard.” 

He was. Almost clawing out of his skin with the need to come. Sidney gave the sensitive spot under the head again, rubbing the inside of his cock along the unforgiving metal. Another thick drop of precome dribbled out around the rod wetting Sidney’s fingers while Geno watched. 

“Pretty desperate eh?” 

Geno shook his head, pressing his eyes shut again, he couldn’t keep watching that. The possessive light in Sidney’s eyes, his own body’s reactions driving him higher in an infinite loop. He did pry his eyes open when he felt the rod being slowly removed. Sidney tossed it off to the side, cupping Geno’s cock in gentle hands. “You did so good, that was exactly what I wanted.” 

Sidney’s hands left for a moment. Geno shuddered, couldn’t reach for him. When his hands came back they were slick with lube. Wet slide as Sidney jerked him off. His dick still felt like an exposed nerve, too much sensation slamming through him all at once. 

Geno convulsed, shouting wordlessly as he came all over himself. It went on and on, felt like he was going higher and higher, Sidney’s hands working him through it. Eventually he twisted, gasping, Sidney’s hands on him too much, his dick was swollen and spent. He’d managed to liquify and shoot his spine out his dick, there was nothing else. 

Sidney scooted closer, up between his legs. Geno couldn’t catch his breath, panting and limp. Sidney sat back on his heels, he looked huge, looming over Geno and blocking out the world, taking up every scrap of Geno’s attention. His dick was flushed dark red, wet at the tip, hard. Geno lay there, licking his lips, Sidney said something the words themselves didn’t matter. Geno hummed his assent. 

The touch of Sidney’s hand against his stomach made him twitch, sudden and hot, swiping through the come all over his abs. Distracted enough that he didn’t even notice Sidney’s hand reaching for the plug until he was rotating it, pushing it in gently. Geno hiccupped, pulling at his restraints urgently. Finally that too was removed and tossed aside. Sidney began to jerk off desperately, hand flying over his own dick smearing Geno’s come everywhere.

He couldn’t do anything but lay there watching, sticky and overly hot. Sidney flushed all the way down to his navel, panting through his mouth when he was close, head tipped forward. Sidney groaned low in his throat urgent and shameless, close to the edge. Geno yelped when Sidney grabbed the rope around his thigh using that to curl him upwards, other leg falling open so Sidney could press the head of his dick against his loose hole.

Sidney came with a low moan, eyes squeezed shut tight. With a few jerky thrusts he pushed his come into Geno mostly succeeding in getting it all over both of them.

Geno melted against the bed, watching as Sidney slowly came back down.

“G.” 

His smile was fond, small and crooked and Geno felt himself smiling back, loose and dopey.

“Let’s get you untied.”

Geno lay there, indulging in Sidney’s hands on his sensitive skin. He was aware of the thump of his own heart, the sheet against his back. He watched Sidney’s every move. The first rope to go was the one around his leg. Sidney kissed the skin around the rope as he untied it, running his fingers over each and every patch of pinked up skin.

Next came the arms. Geno couldn’t supress the face he made when his shoulders were finally allowed to lower. Sidney kept moving, precise and methodical until Geno was left in just the torso harness.

“Come here.”

Sidney helped him into a sitting position, listing towards Sidney letting himself be moved left and right. Time skipped, Geno letting himself drift enough that the concept didn’t matter to him, all he had to do was let Sidney take care of him. 

Words pressed into his skin, letting them wash through him, wrap around like a warm blanket.

_“You did really good.”_

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

_“I love you.”_

Sidney tapped on his cheek. Geno blinked slowly. “I need you to stretch your shoulders with me.”

Geno made a face but let Sidney pull his arms this way and that until they felt less stiff, understanding a beat too late what Sidney wanted to him to do until his shoulders were being manipulated. “Bath or shower?”

“Bath.”

Geno preferred it that way but it always turned into a production, so it was usually reserved for special days. Geno smiled, dipping his head to kiss the top of Sidney’s head.

“Sure.”


End file.
